1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic wave absorber which is capable of being lighter so as to save weight and being made a thin-gage film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known electromagnetic wave absorbent materials which are prepared by dispersing ferrite or a mixture of ferrite with metal powder or carbon powder into an organic polymer.
However, it is necessary for the above electromagnetic wave absorbent material to be of a satisfactorily thick film because it shows such a poor electromagnetic wave absorbing power as to be impracticable unless it has a film thickness of at least 1 mm or more and of at least 4.5 mm or more when electromagnetic waves which have a broad frequency range are absorbed. Therefore, in use, the above electromagnetic wave absorbent material has disadvantages because it is so heavy in weight as to show poor application and working properties. There is a great demand to develop an electromagnetic wave absorber which is of a thin-gage film and is lighter so as to save weight and so as to show good application and working properties, and has improved electromagnetic wave absorbing power.